


Kootra: Not good with instructions.

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [23]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Aleks build a shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kootra: Not good with instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> For KootarHD on tumblr on her sixteen birthday. (I have no idea if this is your OTP but it's your url so <3)

“Jordan!” Aleks screeched as he caught his boyfriend mid ‘construction’ project. “You’re trying to build the shelf, not break it.” Aleks scolded. Jordan pulled a face and halted his work, waving the drill he’d been obnoxiously using around.

“Aleks, I know what I’m doing.” Jordan reiterated for the thousandth time. Strangely, Aleks didn’t quite believe him.

“Stop waving that thing around!” Aleks huffed as he reached for the drill in Jordan’s hand. Jordan easily moved it from Aleks’ reach. Jordan burst into laughter as Aleks fell upon him after attempting to stretch for him. Aleks scowled from where he lay across Jordan’s lap.

“It’s not funny Jordan.” Aleks pouted as he started to get up. Jordan stopped laughing, for Aleks sake, and leaned in for a kiss. His lips met stubbly skin as Aleks turned his head, still scowling.

“Don’t try and be sweet with me, you’re still a nuisance.” Aleks muttered.

 

 

“Aleksandr, I am no such thing!” Jordan gasped, taking offence to the statement. Aleks scoffed as he stood up, brushing nonexistent dirt from his legs.

“Uh-huh, may I remind you that you’re supposed to be building a shelf?” Aleks said as he gestured to the mess Jordan had made. Planks of wood in various sizes had been nailed together and the result was a lopsided tiny table… kind of. It was certainly not a shelf, that’s for sure. “Where are the instructions?” Aleks pondered as he placed his hands on his hips, scanning the room for the missing documents. Jordan blew a raspberry, waving away Aleks’ concern with his hand and laughing at his statement.

“Instructions?  I don’t need them!” Jordan laughed. Aleks stared at him, not even slightly amused.

“Really? Have you seen the monstrosity you’ve created?” Aleks spat.

“It’s just not ready yet, Aleks. You’ll see.” Jordan brushed him off again. Aleks gave up, heaving a sigh as he stormed from the room.

 

 

Jordan spent the better part of the next hour trying to build the shelf. Taking Aleks’ words to heart, he undid what he’d managed to create and tried again. Unfortunately, it went worse the second time. Throwing the wood to the floor in what can only be described as a tantrum, Jordan called for Aleks.

“Aleks, we need to get a new shelf!” Jordan called, awaiting Aleks’ reply.

“You’re building it, remember?” Aleks yelled back. Jordan groaned.

“Yeah, about that…” He said sheepishly, biting his nails.

“What did you do?” Aleks shouted. Jordan heard him storming into the room well before he saw him. Aleks stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised, as he surveyed the mess. “What is that?” Aleks asked incredulously. Jordan shrugged, pushing himself up onto his feet as he waltzed over to Aleks.

 

 

“Ignore that.” Jordan said as he grabbed Aleks’ waist, pulling him closer into a hug that wasn’t returned.

“This,” Aleks pointed past Jordan to the mess he’d created, “is why you follow the instructions. I am not going to buy a new shelf just so you can mess it up again. Just build this one with the instructions.” Aleks ordered. Jordan hummed noncommittally.

“I don’t think we can save that one.” Jordan said honestly.

“You’re right, we can’t. You’re going to.” Aleks stated, pressing an insistent finger against Jordan’s chest. Jordan pouted adorably.

“Aleks, I can’t. We need to buy a new one.” Jordan whined.

“Jordan, that shit is expensive. We’re not buying another one; you can fix this one if you just follow the instructions.” Aleks insisted angrily.

 

 

Jordan sighed, dropping his head onto Aleks’ shoulder to try and look as pitiful as possible.

“You can pout all you want, mister. It’s not going to work. You’re going to fix that shelf.” Aleks reiterated. Jordan sighed again, turning his head so that his lips were against Aleks’ neck. The younger man raised his eyebrow as Jordan began to press tiny, gentle kisses into his skin.

“What are you doing?” Aleks asked. Jordan didn’t say anything; instead he made a small noise in the back of his throat as he continued his administrations to Aleks’ neck. Aleks cleared his throat.

“Are you trying to butter me up?” Aleks demanded as he moved his neck from Jordan’s reach only for the older man’s lips to follow.

“Is it working?” Jordan murmured.

“N-No.” Aleks breathed, his words faltering as Jordan’s breath tickled. Jordan smirked against his skin, wrapping his arms tightly around Aleks’ waist.

 

 

To his credit, Aleks held his ground for a few minutes before Jordan began to melt him.

“All right, all right. Fine, we’ll get another shelf.” Aleks relented to which Jordan cheered, straightening himself up to his full height once again. He didn’t release Aleks’ waist though, content to hold his boyfriend close. “But this time, you’re going to follow the instructions. Are we clear?” Aleks said sternly, staring up at Jordan. The older man groaned.

“But I hate instructions, they’re so boring. I can work it out by myself.” Jordan grumbled. Aleks scoffed and pointed behind Jordan once more.

“Look where that got you the first time.” Aleks said with more glee than he should be feeling from his boyfriend’s failures.

“It’s not that bad.” Jordan said stubbornly.

“Jordan, it’s a mess.” Aleks sighed.

“Can we go get the new shelf now?” Jordan said petulantly.

 

 

After Jordan cleaned up the mess – yes, Jordan. Aleks stood beside him filming the whole ordeal to show their fans later how much of a failure Jordan really was. They decided they should just go and buy the new shelf straight away. It was humiliating to buy another one within a few days of the other and no matter how many excuses they told the cashier, Aleks and Jordan knew that she knew what had happened. When they returned home, Aleks demanded that Jordan let him help by reading the instructions so that he could be at peace and know the latter was following them. Jordan, though reluctant, agreed and bargained that for his reward he would get a kiss. Though Aleks rolled his eyes, he readily agreed and when they were done well, it was safe to say Jordan got more than he bargained for.


End file.
